


Пятница. Триннадцатое.

by Firizi



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто ходит в гости по утрам? Большой-большой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятница. Триннадцатое.

Пятница, тринадцатое, шесть утра.

Что может сделать этот день хуже?

Как насчёт дождя, забирающегося мерзкими щупальцами под куртку и водолазку?

Идзаки ёжится, мотает головой, как соседский сенбернар. Только, в отличие от слюнявой твари, он разбрызгивает капли дождя с волос, а не продукт собственного обжорства. Укладке пиздец, конечно же, не о чем и говорить. А если он простоит под дождем ещё хотя бы две минуты, пиздец будет не только укладке.

Идзаки прячет руки в карманы брюк и вжимает голову в плечи, оглядывая пустую с утра улицу.

Ветер разгоняется и тащит с собой мокрый и грязный пакет, порванный в нескольких местах. Да так удачно, что смазливая физиономия какой-то девицы превращается в типичную рожу среднестатистического зомби.

Картина прямиком из постапокалиптического фильма, который они от скуки смотрели на прошлых выходных. Придурок тогда отрубился за пятнадцать минут до финала. Он и сейчас дрыхнет, сука, руку можно дать на отсечение. Не свою, разумеется.

И какого хера у этого дома нет даже козырька над входом?

Идзаки задирает голову, словно требуя невовремя разревевшееся небо вспомнить о совести, и пинает запертую дверь.

Где-то за толстым слоем дерева и тремя замками шлёпают босые пятки. Идзаки готов поклясться, что слышит ленивое шарканье: сначала по паркету в зале, потом по плитке в коридоре. Обладатель босых ног явно не спешит, он шатается от стены к стене, потирая заспанную физиономию, и широко зевает.

В шесть утра все спят, даже школьники. Особенно выпускники. Идзаки Шун уже давно не относится ни к первым, ни ко вторым — наверное, именно поэтому он топчется на пороге чужого дома, стараясь не подставлять шею под обстрел холодного дождя.

Момент, когда дверь открывается, он почему-то пропускает. Отворачивается к громыхнувшему мусорным баком дворнику, а когда возвращается в исходное положение, то видит уже широкую щель, в которой мелькает чужая спина.

Вот урод.

— Доброе утро, сэмпай, — доносится уже из зала, пока Идзаки разувается, скидывая промокшие нахрен ботинки и оставляя их потопленными баржами в гэнкане.

— Доброе, — пыхтит он, стягивая с себя куртку, чтобы избавиться от налипшей на плечи тяжести. — Добрее некуда, — добавляет, раздражённо пиная стройный ряд домашних тапочек. Вон те точно Киришима носит, только он может так стачивать подошву.

Идзаки мстительно спихивает вытоптанные тапки в нишу гэнкана, к грязной уличной обуви, и вешает куртку на крючок, в очередной раз стряхивая с волос воду. Чёлка падает на лоб, липнет к коже, и в зеркале отражается жутковатый тип с непрокрашенными корнями. Шун окидывает этого типа недобрым взглядом и раздражённо кривит рот.

Шесть утра. Он припёрся в шесть утра тринадцатого числа самого дождливого месяца, чтобы поздравить эту падлу, и что? Тот даже дверь открыл не сразу, спящая красавица.

— Где твои гномы? — спрашивает Идзаки, появляясь в просторном зале.

Киришима несолидно зевает, развалившись на диване, и на вопрос, разумеется, отвечать не спешит. Пока Идзаки подворачивает рукава водолазки, пока зачёсывает волосы назад, чтобы не лезли в глаза, пока подходит ближе… Всё это время Киришима молча лежит на диване, согнув одну ногу в колене, а вторую свесив на пол. Простая серая пижама чуть задирается, оголяя лодыжку, а на груди она и вовсе расстёгнута на половину пуговиц. Киришима абсолютно точно не любит спать в пижаме, но почему-то продолжает раз за разом её на себя надевать. Можно подумать, что он это делает нарочно, зная, как любит Идзаки её с него стягивать. Можно даже подумать, что он снова отрубился, если бы не мерно постукивающие по обивке дивана пальцы.

Можно подумать, что-то из этого имеет значение.

Идзаки делает шаги в такт неслышному ритму, подходит вплотную к дивану, опирается коленом, заставляя обивку натужно скрипнуть. Под ладонью, которая упирается в высокую спинку, обивка не скрипит, принимает давление с вкрадчивым шепотом.

— Отец в ночную работает, — бормочет Киришима, словно не замечая, как над ним нависает старший. Да и как ему заметить, если он лежит с закрытыми глазами, ленивая скотина. — А мать недавно ушла.

Гномы, вспоминает Идзаки, вот каким был вопрос.

Гномы были у Белоснежки. А у Спящей Красавицы семь каких-то мужиков.

Но какая теперь разница, если под ладонями — теплая кожа широкого дивана, а перед глазами — сонный выпускник. Ещё пара недель, и он будет ходить с пафосной мордой и аттестатом в кармане. Так что надо ловить момент, пока морда у него мирная, заспанная, усыпанная не нахальностью и подростковой борзостью, а родинками.

Идзаки наклоняется ниже, словно близорукий ботаник, вглядывается в расслабленное лицо, щурится, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали.

Родинки – это самая вкусная часть Киришимы и, соответственно, личный фетиш Идзаки.

Он готов часами наблюдать за пацаном, выискивая эти пятнышки, все до единого. Он может не глядя пересчитать все те, что выбрали своим местом лицо.

На кончике носа самая заметная, самая смешная, самая любимая.

Идзаки щёлкает мальчишку по носу, заставляя поморщиться, и тут же скользит пальцами по спинке влево, туда, где расположены ещё две родинки, не самые заметные. Если пройтись выше, мазнуть по острым ресницам, то на веке можно найти очередную отметку природы.

Да, Хироми, она тебя любит, она для тебя старается.

Ниже, на левой щеке, ещё три родинки, одна – едва заметная – гордо сидит на самой острой границе скулы, её соседки спрыгнули вниз, почти к подбородку. Но там, разумеется, уже занято: тёмное пятно притягивает взгляд, слишком уж близко оно к пухлым не по-мужски губам. Его Идзаки оглаживает основательно, внимательно, запоминает ощущения, прежде чем скользит пальцами дальше, на правую щёку. Там тоже есть родинки, два круглых пятна, недалеко друг от друга. А если двинуться дальше, на высокий лоб, не скрытый челкой, всегда можно найти ещё красавиц. Одна близко к широким бровям, другая — выше, почти посередине, и много-много мелких, почти не заметных издалека.

Идзаки сейчас близко, чувствует дыхание кохая на своем лице, смотрит внимательно, поглаживая его кожу кончиками пальцев. Идзаки видит каждое даже самое незаметное пятно.

А ещё он видит подрагивающие ресницы, острые, как сосновые иголки, только темнее и гуще. Он видит, как блестят ровные зубы между приоткрытых губ. Он видит розовый сосок, выглядывающий из распахнутых пол пижамы.

На груди Киришимы тоже много родинок, нужно только чуть-чуть сдвинуть ткань, и они рассыплются по коже, как крупа из опрокинутой банки.

Только для этого сначала нужно посчитать те родинки, что находятся на шее. Для этого надо сначала отвести взгляд от улыбающихся губ.

— С днём рождения меня, — с очень довольной физиономией говорит Киришима, цепляя Идзаки за ворот водолазки.

Тянет на себя, заставляя наклониться совсем близко, и целует, жадно и вместе с тем неторопливо.

Идзаки любит такие поцелуи. Они густые, как нуга, медленные и настоящие. Они позволяют насладиться каждым нюансом, почувствовать пухлые губы целиком, лизнуть десна. Идзаки просто с ума сходит от таких поцелуев и от теплой ладони на своем затылке.

— С днём рождения тебя, — хмыкает он, отстраняясь.

Киришима отпускает его волосы, мимоходом вытирая ладонь о плечо, и трёт глаза совершенно детским жестом, снова зевая.

Пятница, тринадцатое. Пятнадцать минут седьмого.

Непроснувшемуся мальчишке сегодня восемнадцать, а на физиономии лишь желание спать и чтобы сэмпай особо не тормошил.

Где справедливость?

Идзаки улыбается, трясёт головой, обрызгивая Киришиму остатками дождя, что никак не испарится с его волос, и кусает острый подбородок. Кусает родинку, которую так любит. А через мгновенье – другую, на шее, справа от дёрнувшегося кадыка.

Хироми бормочет что-то неразборчиво, потягивается, вытягивая руки над головой. Совсем не возражает против укусов, приходящихся на шею и ключицы. Совсем не возражает против рук, основательно ощупывающих худые бока.

С чего Хироми возражать, если он сам провоцирует, вытягиваясь в струнку на несколько долгих секунд, а потом с длинным выдохом обмякая.

— А что ты мне подаришь, сэмпай? — спрашивает он негромко, снова запуская пальцы в волосы Идзаки. Ерошит пряди, поглаживает загривок одобрительно, словно Шун ему верный пёс, послушно исполняющий команды.

Идзаки ни хрена не против быть псом. Он прикусывает горошину соска, пальцы в его волосах сжимаюся крепче, а Киришима выдыхает сквозь зубы, застывая на несколько секунд. Когда Шун проводит по розовому соску языком, мальчишка торопливо облизывает свои губы — не нужно даже поднимать глаз, чтобы увидеть это короткое движение.

Идзаки улыбается, поглаживает губами горячую кожу, собирая родинки одну за другой, и сдвигает в сторону ткань пижамы, чтобы поймать второй сосок, а с ним и самую заметную родинку.

— Себя, — ухмыляется он, поднимая голову. Ладонь спускается ниже, на живот Киришимы, поглаживает неторопливо, по часовой стрелке и против нее, чуть давит, а через секунду щекочет почти невесомо, едва касаясь. — Как тебе такой подарок?

Хироми не отвечает. Смотрит долго, осоловело моргает, будто загружается. Обрабатывает информацию, анализирует. А потом начинает медленно выползать из-под Идзаки, то и дело оскальзываясь на скользкой обивке. Через каких-то три жалких секунды Шун оказывается на спине, упирается затылком в подлокотник дивана, а сверху на грудь к нему садится неожиданно бодрый пацан.

— Я тебя люблю, сэмпай, — бормочет он негромко, словно уговаривает. — Ты замечательный подарок.

Киришима ёрзает неловко, лезет в пижамные штаны, оттягивая свободную резинку. Двигается ближе, упираясь коленями в диван, чтобы не давить Идзаки на грудь. Шестьдесят пять килограммов натуральной заботы, вы только подумайте.

Шун вздыхает и сам помогает пацану со штанами, сдвигает их ниже, высвобождая полувозбуждённый член. Пока ещё не оголившаяся головка касается его подбородка, обжигает кожу теплом, Киришима закусывает губу и крепко сжимает пальцы на спинке дивана.

У Киришимы есть родинка и на лобке. Чуть выше линии жёстких тёмных волос, небольшая, но уж очень заметная. Идзаки касается ее пальцем, обводит по кругу и только потом обхватывает пальцами ствол, ведёт от основания к головке и обратно, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Киришима выдыхает негромко и осторожно вплетает пальцы в волосы Шуна, заставляя того приподнять голову, приблизиться. Смотрит своими чёрными глазами, облизывая губы, подсказывает. И сразу же зажмуривается, стоит Идзаки только провести языком по розовой головке.

Будь у Киришимы родинка на члене, Идзаки бы не выпускал его изо рта круглые сутки. Обсасывал бы старательно, надрачивал, заставляя пацана скрести по обивке короткими ногтями. Он и сейчас старается, расслабляет горло, чтобы взять глубже, напрягает язык, прижимая нежную головку к ребристому нёбу. Киришима дышит часто, сжимает пальцы, иногда слишком неосторожно дёргая Идзаки за волосы. Тот не возражает, ему даже нравится. Член во рту увеличивается, становится твердым и тяжелым. Идзаки может отследить языком набухшие вены, может почувствовать пульсирующую в них кровь. Пацану ещё рано до финала, но губы он кусает так, словно уже кончает. Смотреть бы и смотреть.

— Передохни, — вместо этого улыбается Шун, напоследок лизнув натянутую уздечку.

Киришима явно не согласен на такой щадящий рабочий график, но он не спорит. Только выдыхает чуть резче, когда Идзаки поднимается, заставляя его пошатнуться. Мальчишка быстро оказывается у Шуна на коленях, а ещё раньше крепко целует его, обнимая за шею. Идзаки позволяет ему и укусить себя, и залезть языком в рот. Идзаки вообще очень нравится, когда Хироми сам экспериментирует в поцелуях, у него это отлично получается.

Несколько секунд спустя цепкие пальцы стягивают с Идзаки водолазку, Киришима нахально улыбается и отшвыривает её куда-то на пол, а потом проводит подстриженными под ноль ногтями по спине Шуна, оставляя белые полоски, которые наверняка скоро пропадут. Вот если так же провести по коже самого Хироми, следы останутся дня на три. У него вообще очень нежная кожа, любое прикосновение застревает в ней, как в болотной тине. Будь у Идзаки возможность, он бы и сам утоп в этой топи, честное слово.

А сейчас он дышит полной грудью, набирает воздух в легкие, да побольше, чтобы сразу после нырнуть в очередной поцелуй.

Пуговицы на пижаме Киришимы очень послушные, стоит их только коснуться, как они выскакивают из петелек, полы разбегаются в стороны, позволяя Идзаки стянуть с пацана рубашку. Тоже куда-нибудь на пол, к чему церемониться.

Киришима падает на диван, ёрзая, устраивается удобнее, трётся членом о живот Шуна, подставляет шею под поцелуи и жадные укусы, после которых следов будет ещё больше.

— Сэмпай, — тянет он на выдохе — и прогибается в пояснице так, как ни одной девице и не снилось.

Идзаки дуреет от этих его фишек. От вздохов тихих, которые нарочно на самое ухо, чтобы точно проняло. И от лапищ жадных, которые самого Идзаки ощупывают со старательностью конвоира на переправе.

Какой, нахрен, дождь? Какие шесть утра? Да хоть полтретьего! Это всё не имеет никакого значения, когда под тобой это шальное чудо, растрёпанное, раззадоренное, всё в родинках и немного в пижаме.

Как от него не дуреть?

— Тюбик в спальне? — спрашивает он, когда штаны с Киришимы сползают и тоже отправляются на пол. Джинсы на самом Идзаки пока только расстёгнуты, но от этого уже легче, член хотя бы не упирается в жесткую полоску ширинки.

— Забей, — Хироми лезет к нему в трусы, надрачивая неровно, словно в его голове вообще нет понятия ритма. — Давай так.

— Ах, ты, маленький ублюдок, — тянет Идзаки, прищуриваясь.

Сука озабоченная, это он так крепко спит ночами, да? Поэтому утром уже встречает Идзаки готовым ко всему. Шун даже ответа не дожидается, облизывает пальцы и вкрадчиво ведёт по ложбинке между ягодиц. Тугие мышцы поддаются не сразу, но особого сопротивления Идзаки тоже не чувствует.

Дрочил, гад.

И не просто дрочил, растягивал себя, совсем недавно. То-то дверь так долго открывалась, ёбанный в рот.

От одной только мысли о том, как сопляк подготавливает себя, устроившись где-нибудь в душе или даже на этом диване, у Идзаки перехватывает дыхание. Тяжёлый ком встает в горле, заставляя сглотнуть, а оттуда падает прямо в пах, сжигая нахрен все внутренности. Идзаки так хочет этого засранца, что даже мозгам жарко.

— Перевернись, — велит он, отстраняясь, стягивает с себя всё, вплоть до носков, и крепко сжимает пальцы на основании члена.

Не хватало только кончить от того, как Киришима прогибается в пояснице, пошире расставляя ноги. Сучёныш отлично знает все свои выгодные ракурсы. А ещё лучше он знает Идзаки и то, как его колбасит просто от вида крепкой задницы.

Хоть вой.

Идзаки подползает ближе, упирается в диван коленями и скользит ладонями по широкой спине. Здесь тоже много родинок. На шее, прямо под линией роста волос; на плечах: по одной на каждом и ещё над правой лопаткой. Идзаки нужно только чуть наклониться, и её можно будет поймать губами. А если скользнуть ниже, по позвоночнику, то между лопаток будет горстка таких же чёрных меток, каждую из которых он может найти по памяти.

Хироми снова ёрзает, отчего член Идзаки трётся об его ягодицы, оставляя влажные следы. Надо только чуть сильнее вжаться, чуть больнее прикусить кожу под лопаткой, и Киришима забормочет что-то абсолютно бессмысленное.

На пояснице у Хироми тоже родинки. Они у него вообще по всему телу, есть даже на пятке, Идзаки сам видел. Но на пояснице самые охуенные. Их там две, а ниже, уже на ягодицах — ещё две. Вместе они составляют чумовой, хоть и неправильный, четырёхугольник.

Трапецию, если вспомнить школьный курс геометрии.

Да-да, с двумя параллельными сторонами. Как-то Идзаки не поленился и даже провел эксперимент с линейкой и маркером — реально параллельные.

Как те две извилины, которые напряжённо звенят у него в голове каждый раз, когда Хироми так громко стонет. Вот ведь умеет, ублюдок, аж мурашки по коже.

Яйца, к слову, тоже уже звенят, сил терпеть не остаётся. Идзаки разгибается, крепко сжимая пальцы на крепких бёдрах кохая, и свободной рукой направляет себя к рефлекторно сжимающемуся входу.

И это один из самых охрененных моментов: упрямые мышцы нехотя принимают его и тут же плотно обхватывают головку, заставляя сжать зубы до скрипа. Идзаки переводит дыхание и одним слитным толчком проникает наполовину, чтобы через секунду двинуть бедрами чуть резче и войти полностью.

В пустой голове между двух натянутых банными верёвками извилин скачет только одна мысль — не торопиться. Пусть Хироми и развлекался в ожидании сэмпая, он всё равно всегда слишком тугой для того, чтобы спешить.

Идзаки наклоняется снова, почти наваливаясь на него, упирается лбом в его спину меж лопаток и коротко целует, зажмуриваясь. Он ждёт. Он знает, что, как только пацан освоится, он сам двинет бёдрами. Вильнет задницей, как похабная мартовская кошка, да ещё и призовёт Идзаки не засыпать.

Чёртов сопляк.

Какого хера Идзаки вечно позволяет ему вести даже в сексе?

— Да, блядь, риторический вопрос.

— Что? — Хироми оборачивается, тяжело дыша, но вместо ответа Шун просто целует его, притягивая за подбородок.

Нахуй всё, Идзаки просто не может больше терпеть. Не сейчас, когда гладкие горячие стенки сжимают его член, заставляя острые мурашки ползти вверх по позвоночнику.

Сейчас он будет двигаться, да так, чтобы у Хироми не осталось поводов для возражений или возмущений. Так, чтобы у него у самого никаких поводов не осталось. Даже для передышки.

Идзаки передвигает руки выше, сжимает и оттягивает ягодицы, оставляя на них синяки. Они широким веером расходятся на бледной коже, теснят родинки, складываются в нелепые узоры. А Шун только ускоряется, с удовольствием слушая, как мошонка шлепает по влажной коже, и крепче сжимает зубы. Вместо него — за него — стонет Хироми. Задирает голову, выгибаясь неровной дугой, открывает рот широко, закатывая глаза. И дышит. Так громко и так часто, что у Шуна начинает звенеть в ушах. А ещё чаще стонет. Раз за разом, всё громче и громче. Ему нравится, он вообще не любит молчать, если только не в спальне Идзаки, когда за стеной спят родители. В такие моменты Киришиму прёт именно от невозможности стонать, и он с лихвой восполняет это больными укусами. Затыкает себе рот, да. Идзаки предпочитает иной способ, и сегодня он ещё успеет к нему вернуться.

Но не сейчас.

Сейчас хочется сжать пальцы сильнее, чтобы продырявить мальчишку насквозь, оставить выемки на его бёдрах. А ещё хочется прижаться к нему ближе, навалиться на спину, заставить почти упасть на диван. Одна из подушек, спихнутых на пол, очень вовремя попадается на глаза. Идзаки ловит ее кончиками пальцев, суёт под бедра Хироми, одобрительно шлёпает по оттопыренной заднице и тут же длинно лижет оставшийся след. Мальчишка недолго возится, устраиваясь удобнее, вжимается членом в бархатистую ткань, дурея от ощущений, и снова стонет, стоит только Идзаки вновь оказаться внутри. Его даже трогать не нужно. Он кончает уже от того, как наволочка подушки щекочет головку, а Идзаки добавляет, вколачиваясь в него резкими и быстрыми толчками.

Сам он кончает буквально через минуту, просто не выдерживает того, как пацан сжимает его в себе, выскальзывает, доводя себя до разрядки рукой. Сперма вязкими каплями растекается по влажной от пота пояснице, прячет под собой родинки. Идзаки смазывает её пальцами, тяжело сглатывая, и опирается на спинку дивана, обмякая ленивой тушей.

— Отец придет через полчаса, — сообщает Хироми, которому не лень перевернуться набок и посмотреть на часы.

Идзаки кивает и мотает головой, хрустит позвонками и закидывает себе на колени тяжёлые ноги Киришимы. Под правой коленкой тоже родинки, да. Три штуки, настоящий равносторонний треугольник.

— Там в кармане моей куртки твоя игрушка, — бормочет он, зевая.

— А? – Хироми вяло брыкается, уходя от щекотки.

— Ну, игрушка, которую ты хотел. Для ПиЭсПи, — Идзаки задирает его ногу, подло кусая за ляжку. – С днём рождения.

Пятница. Тринадцатое. Семь утра.

Что может быть лучше?


End file.
